


Accidentally Amazing

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Fills: the last square of my mfkinkbingo (Accidental Kiss)A headcanon of mine: Crowley loses it at the sight of Aziraphale wearing suspenders/braces.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Accidentally Amazing

Crowley watched as Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed, while reaching down to untie his shoe laces.   
“Crowley, dear, could I ask a small request?” Aziraphale asked.   
“Of course, angel” Crowley responded, while leaning back against the bed frame.   
“Could you unclip my suspenders, dear?” Aziraphale asked, while tossing his socks towards the laundry basket - it’d been a surprise for both when Crowley revealed his joy in doing laundry. Crowley shifted on the bed and reached over to Aziraphale. Crowley reached up to ease the material down Aziraphale’s shoulders, while reaching around. Immediately, he realised that this would be much more difficult than he had initially expected - it wasn’t anywhere near as simple as a clip like he had expected. Aziraphale smirked slightly, _the smug bastard._ Crowley persisted though, attempting time and time again to unhook the braces without either whacking himself in the face or trapping his fingers. Aziraphale slowly unbuttoned his shirt, occasionally glancing back to Crowley, who’s getting more and more flustered and frustrated.   
“I have to say, my dear. If you’re having that much trouble, maybe you should try your hands… elsewhere. I’d hate to see you tie yourself up by accident. I’d much rather do it on purpose” Aziraphale commented, while easing his shirt from his body with some angelic miracle that kept it from getting tangled in his suspenders. Crowley almost choked on his tongue immediately.   
“Angel” He spluttered.   
“Yes, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, a small smirk on his face. Crowley groaned, the image implanted in his mind was one he couldn’t shake. He turned away, going to grab a bottle of wine from the refrigerator while Aziraphale finished undressing. 

Making his way back towards the angel, Crowley feels his legs weakening beneath him. Before he can find anything to grab onto, to stop himself from falling, he falls face first into Aziraphale’s arms, their lips being mushed together. Aziraphale lifted Crowley into his arms, the kiss deepening slightly. Eventually, Crowley realised what was happening and darted back. He saw the hurt on Aziraphale’s eyes and immediately regretted what he did.

  
“Angel…” Crowley trailed off.   
“It’s not too fast Crowley, not now. After all we’ve been through, I’m ready” Aziraphale promised. Crowley smiled softly, gently lifting his hand to cup Aziraphale’s cheek. A soft press of their lips together quickly progressed with Aziraphale grabbed at Crowley’s hips, pulling him closer.   
“Show me, Crowley, show me you love me” Aziraphale murmured.   
“Angel…” Crowley trailed off.   
“Make love to me, Crowley, show me” Aziraphale begged. He tilted his head to the side, knotting his fingers through Crowley’s hair. The demon got an idea of what Aziraphale was hinting to, and with a small movement, Crowley was nipping and biting at the pale skin on Aziraphale’s neck. Sitting on the bed, Aziraphale straddled Crowley’s hips, his suspenders hanging at his side. 

In a swift movement, Crowley had snapped his fingers, getting rid of the suspenders completely. He shifted, laying Aziraphale on the bed and laying over the angel.   
“Good Lord above, you’re beautiful” Crowley breathed, while unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt. The angel gasped as the cool air of Crowley’s flat breathed over his nipples. Crowley grinned at the way the angel’s chest lifted slightly. Crowley’s cold fingers found Aziraphale’s chest, teasing the bud. A gasp wrenched it from Aziraphale’s mouth, his chest pushing into Crowley’s hand.   
“Oh, lord” Aziraphale moaned. Crowley smirked, unbuttoning more of Aziraphale’s shirt. Aziraphale tugged at Crowley’s t-shirt, exposing the demon’s tanned hips and ‘v’ that had the angel salivating like he was about to eat a plate of fresh crepes. 

Crowley smirked at his angel, easing the white shirt away from the Aziraphale’s porcelain skin. Tossing it aside, he reached down and began to mouth along the angel’s neck, groaning at the whimpers and moans Aziraphale was letting out. Crowley tugged his own t-shirt off, watching as the angel’s grey eyes darkened with lust at Crowley’s lean frame. He was tugged down by the angel, a rough kiss that took both their breaths away. Aziraphale’s hands gripped at the back of Crowley’s jeans, wanting nothing more than to rip them off.   
“Crowley, please” Aziraphale gasped, moaning slightly as he reached down to tug at his own trousers. Crowley smirked, a look that sent lust shooting down Aziraphale’s spine. Crowley reached down, unbuttoning the trousers and easing them from Aziraphale’s legs.His mouth watered as he was met with the sight of Aziraphale's thick thighs and supple skin. The angel shifted under Crowley’s lust-filled gaze to cover himself, a slight pink flush covering his body.   
“Angel, you’re fucking gorgeous” Crowley growled. In a swift movement, he grabbed the angel’s hands and pinned them to the bed.   
“Keep them there” Crowley ordered. Aziraphale nodded, gripping the pillow behind his head. Crowley smirked, reaching down to adjust himself in his skin-tight jeans. Aziraphale groaned, a shiver wracking his body, and not from the cold of the apartment. Reaching up, with a burst of confidence, Aziraphale unbuttoned Crowley’s jeans, easing them down with the black underwear the demon was wearing. Aziraphale groaned at the sight of Crowley’s impressive length.   
“Angel, fuck, I’m desperate here” Crowley whimpered. Aziraphale smirked slightly, tugging Crowley back down into a kiss while easing his jeans as far down as he could reach. In a swift movement, Aziraphale was on his hands and knees, his ass positioned perfectly at the edge of the bed. Crowley groaned, and with a minor miracle that was _needed_ , the angel was prepped.   
“Angel, are you ready?” Crowley asked, gently rubbing his hand over the base of Aziraphale’s spine.   
“Yes, Crowley, please.” 

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale’s ass jiggled as he eased into the tight heat. Aziraphale’s head fell forward, a groan left his mouth.   
“God Angel, you feel so good” Crowley moaned, his hips hitting the angel’s thick behind. He built a slow rhythm, occasionally reaching around to tease the angel’s length. 

Equally loud moans ricocheted off of the flat’s walls, keeping the love between the two beings within the four walls. Aziraphale knew he wouldn’t last long, being like this is one thing, doing with Crowley takes it to a whole new level. Sure enough, with less than a twitch, Aziraphale feels something akin to a coil tightening inside, and then, he’s coming across the bed with a bitten off moan. He almost collapses into the mess, though the grip Crowley has on his hips keeps him up just long enough for Crowley to come. Aziraphale fell to the soft bed, it was a stark contrast of pale skin against black bedding. Crowley felt his heart swell with love at the sight. He cleaned up the mess, before shifting to lay beside Aziraphale. 

The angel lay still for some time, somewhere between asleep and awake. Eventually, he shifted to look at Crowley.   
“I love you, my dear. I loved you from the start, I was a fool to suggest otherwise, and I regret that I tried to tell myself that it wasn’t love. Oh, I do hope you can forgive me” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley leant down, as best possible, and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s forehead   
“We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t forgive you angel” Crowley promised. Aziraphale nodded, shifting to curl close to the demon. 

As night fell, and the ‘hereditary enemies’ fell asleep in each other’s embrace, all was peaceful in the world, Heaven and Hell, for now. Things never stay calm for long though. Someone always has to have the last laugh. 


End file.
